Plans for the evening
by ApocalypticalKitten
Summary: Abel's flight is in today and Matthew wants to do something different. Rarepair exchange gift for snowytetra on Tumblr. I hope you like it!


**So, I have never written Netherlands before, so this was a little nerve-wracking. It's funny, because this could be an AU or not, it works either way.**

**Sorry for any OOCness, it wasn't intentional!**

Matthew opened his eyes to his warm- but not as warm as he would have liked it to be- bed. Saturday;Today was the day.

He got up shut the alarm off so he wouldn't have to come up and shut it off , half an hour later in annoyance, as he had had to do many times before. The alarm was just a precaution anyway, he had always been a morning person.

He picked out a pair of dark grey jeans, and one of his favourite sweaters. It was dark red with alternating rows of white snowflakes and white skulls outlined in black. Alfred called it "dorky" but Matthew wasn't sure how much he cared.

He headed down stairs, pulling his hair back with a black hair elastic as he went. He entered the small,but cozy kitchen and opened the silver refrigerator door. He wasn't terribly hungry so he decided on toast with apple butter and a cup of cardamom tea. As he set about making his breakfast he went through the day's schedule in his mind.

At ten he had to drop by the local community hall to talk to a Mrs. McCrory about volunteering for the neighborhood ice rink maintenance. He'd pick up groceries on his way back and then set to work on the pile of paperwork he's been somewhat avoiding. He'd work on that through lunch and at about two he'd get the online Christmas shopping he been intending to get around to …

The toaster went and he set the slices on a small flower-patterned plate and grabbed his favourite doctor who mug. He poured the freshly brewed tea into it and steam drifted up, filling his nose with the spicy scent of it. He sat himself down to eat.

At four thirty he he had to head to the airport to meet Abel, whose plane came in at made a mental note to make sure there was a blanket in the car. He didn't know why he was so excited, it had only been a few weeks since they'd last seen each other and they'd skyped plenty between then and now- but he couldn't help the childish giddiness rising within him at the prospect of seeing his boyfriend. Boyfriend. It was still strange to use that word in reference to had been dating for over three years now(officially) but still made him blink. It had been that way with all of his relationships, it had never felt like it was truly happening.

The day passed fairly uneventfully, unless you count when he smacked his head especially hard while getting in his car at the grocery store- and it was soon four twenty so he donned his toque and his favourite floral scarf and steeled himself for the winter roads as he head out the door.

The traffic wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be , but it wasn't great either. The upbeat radio station he had on made it better. After paying for parking and finding a stall fairly close to Abel's gate, he made a point of making sure there were no timmies cups on the floor. He was usually pretty damn clean but sometimes he just slipped.

He made his way down the long curving hallway to where they had planned to meet, his boots squeaking slightly on the shiny, black tiled floors.

Abel was waiting against a pillar when Matthew found him, his suitcase already smiled softly in recognition when Mathew caught his eye. Matthew stepped towards him and before he knew it he was enveloped in a pulled back after a moment and gave Able a soft kiss.

"Did you have any plans for the evening, schatje?" Abel asked after they separated.

"I think a have an idea, We'll talk about it once we get to the car. But more importantly, how was your flight?"

"It was fine" the other male replied as they started down the hallway towards the car.

"And your sister?"Matthew asked, grasping the other's warm hand.

"Laura is fine too, she has her hands full with Antonio and Lovino this year though." he replied with a chuckle.

"I bet she does" Matthew said in agreement, laughing.

They found their way back to the car, in companionable silence.

"So about your secret plans…Abel tried after Matthew had backed up the car.

"Right, so I was thinking, we could, technically, go out for dinner at a nice restaurant or something, but I thought maybe we could do something different?" Matthew suggested, his tone hopeful after Abel had finished picking a radio station."That is, if you would like to.." He added quickly.

"Whatever you would like to do would be fine, as long as long as it isn't too outrageous."Abel assured him, glancing at him. "Don't look at me that way, that isn't entirely impossible knowing you."Matt made a small noise of indignation.

"I'm not that bad" he murmured in defense as he turned a corner on to a quiet street.

"Well, you're not as bad as your brother, I'll give you that."Abel allowed with a small smirk.

"Yeah, well, since you blindly agreed, you are not allowed to whine about what we're doing."Matt told him, mockingly firm.

"when do I ever whine?"Abel demanded as they pulled into a parking looked at the building that they had parked in front of."You want to take me to church?" He asked a bit incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"We're not here for the church, we're here for the hill next to it."Matthew told him, getting out of the grabbed the blanket from the back seat as well as the thermos he had packed and an old blue winter coat from the trunk that he kept there for emergencies.

Abel caught on to what he was doing and help him carry the thermos, wondering how long he had been planning this.

They walked out on to the hill, which wasn't terribly steep but it was very wide and curved around to the west side of the church. They picked a spot next to a large poplar tree and Matt laid the coat down so they could sit. There were children tobogganing on the other side of the hill, their laughter filling the air.

They sat down, and Abel poured them each a hot sat there on the hill with the sun setting quickly to their left, wit the blanket stretched out over both their of laps. Soon the stars were out and Able looked down at the man leaning against his shoulder.

"When do you want to get going?" he asked looked up, worried.

"Why, are you cold or..?"

"No, I'm fine".he assured him,"I would actually like to stay out a little longer if that's alright." . The younger man smiled .

"I was hoping you might say that."He admitted snuggling deeper into Abel side."The sky is so clear tonight."

A few minutes of silence passed before Matt spoke up again.

"Abel?"

"Hmm?"

"Merry Christmas"

Abel smiled and turned to press a kiss into his boyfriend's soft, blond hair.

"Merry Christmas, schatje."

**Let me know if you enjoyed!(or if you didn't)**


End file.
